guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Immolate
Temporary update reduce to 3 second recharge!! --125.255.13.24 04:46, 21 January 2007 (CST) Are the added numbers for "total" damage truly accurate? Consider that burning is -14hp/sec, one second of burning plus 5 damage should equal 19 total, not 21. And so on. :Since noone else seems to have an opinion, I'll go ahead and revert -- especially since you cannot accurately predict a "total damage" from neither the initial nor the burning; it all depends on circumstance. --Bishop 00:18, 1 March 2006 (CST) Damage has been changed in the July 13 Update to 15..60 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.44.169.147 • ) 08:10, July 14, 2006 (CDT) :I just did a quick check, and the values for the progression doesn't appear to have changed. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:21, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Zhao Di does not teach this skill. Edited. 89.100.78.173 09:55, 21 October 2006 (CDT) useless? someone else thinks this skill is just so underpowered when looking at skills like flare+glyph of immolation? less dmg, less spammable, less burning. more energy. more recharge. the only plus this skill has, is it isnt a projectil spell, and as such can be cast when hidding behind walls. well, actually, it uses only one skill slot, too.. :Two skills, one of them is flare......Yeah I think I know why your example is bad - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::So... why is his example bad? It really is more efficient to spam Flare than Immolate, except against exorbitantly armored targets (even Rangers barely justify it). And that's ignoring the cost difference, and that Immolate gets its knees cut out if there's heavy condition removal going on. GoI + Flare would produce rather decent single-target spamPS by comparison. Whether Flare itself is a "good skill" was not being discussed. -- AudreyChandler 17:14, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::The difference mainly is Flare gets you a free DShot. Immolate is good, esp with the buff (which was after this discussion; now it is better than Flare even if using 2 slots to achieve the same thing :> )--- -- ( ) (talk) 17:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, they're for different situations. Flare spam in PvP is a non-issue because PvP rarely supports itty bitty pile-up damage the way dumb/massive health PvE enemies do (if GW had 25-man raids Flare would do better); it just gets undone too easily and takes forever. In straight PvE, on paper, for single targets, assuming constant casting, Flare (without GoI) is stronger and more energy-efficient up until the foe has around 95 AR. That's on paper, of course, and ignoring what else you could be doing while Flare-alyzed. heh. :::: Then again, assuming 60 AR/16 Fire, Flare + GoI = 124 damage, Immo = 121, so it's competitive even if Flare is used like Immolate. But really, I was just trying to discourage shutting someone down solely because they mentioned a "bad" skill as part of an otherwise legitimate question. I'm really, really not an expert on GW by any means. x] -- AudreyChandler 19:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Under ideal circumstances (perfect vacuum), shoot a bullet and drop an identical bullet as soon as the shot bullet leaves the barrel. They'd hit the ground at the same time. However, this will never happen. Same goes for Flare, really. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) update... >flare WOOOO? flame djinns wanted some luvin? i dont get it.. but w/e Roland Cyerni 22:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Still sucks. Reduce Energy cost to 5 and that would make it an excellent skill. Or reduce damage to like 30, and increase Burning to 10 seconds. The problem with Immolate is that it only becomes cost effective against really highly armored targets, and at that point you are better off not using Fire Magic anyways. (T/ ) 00:50, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::It's more PvP-oriented, anyway. They'd be better off with a different functionality for PvE because of armour, as you said. It can deal 100+ damage in one use, which is reasonable for PvP. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:57, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Fire Magic and PvP don't mix well, tbh. Exceptions are AB/CM type where you can use Heats to quickly wipe NPCs. Otherwise, you have Flame Djinn's Haste which was nerfed, and all other Fire Magic has too long casting time/too easy to dodge effects to make them viable. I won't talk about SF though since that is still broken. (T/ ) 01:00, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Any buff to Immolate makes my Ruby Djinn happy. Shadowlance 12:24, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::For as far as I know there have been and still are SF and SH eles in HA. Personally I found this an OK skill for single-target pressure using a mind blast build and it just became better. Also keep in mind the synergies with glowing gaze and steam, so boosting this is making it a more viable combo for low-end PvP. 20:13, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Glyph of Immolation plox. (T/ ) 20:26, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Bah, everyone KNOWS fire magic is teh h4xx0rz for every situation! Blasphemous to think otherwise --Gimmethegepgun 21:06, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I thought for elemental primaries this could perhaps take Glyph of Immolation's place as in some builds this skill results in bar compression and more DPS (I think) - but after more careful investigation - it's not even stronger than Shard Storm! Meaning that with its weak effect it's indeed still inferior. 00:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Remember that Glyph of Immolation prevents other Glyphs; taking Immolate will allow GoLE, GoEP, etc. 00:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::ye, Immolate+Glowing Gaze+Steam+water snares+Glowing Ice could be good, although it pretty much restricts you to an Ele primary because of the Energy Storage requirements on GG and GI, so you wouldn't get the Mesmer's Fast Casting. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 00:24, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::GolE on a 10e spammable spell is bad. GoEP is lulz. GoI + Steam gives automatic blind. Immolate's damage is still pretty inferior, if you want to Snare then take a pure Water ele and don't waste skill slots on Immolate + Glowing Gaze, etc etc (T/ ) 03:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::GoI + Steam is of course the obvious choice, but it doesn't make everything else bad. GoEP happens to be excellent on multi-attribute eles. Supposing 12+1+1 Water Magic, 9+1 Fire Magic, and 9+1 Energy Storage, Glyph of Immolation + Steam will deal (to a 60-AL target, which I realize is unreasonable because you don't blind casters but plz shut up) (3*14)+ 96 = 138 damage. At those same attribute levels, Glyph of Elemental Power + Immolate + Steam will deal (3*14) + 104 + 64 = 210 damage. It's more expensive with an extra skill, but that does not by any means invalidate it. 06:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC)